Such a panel curtain system is known in practice. One or two known operating runners are mounted herein on one or both sides of the panel curtain, which is formed by one or more panels. The outer ends of the control cord are fastened to the operating runner(s). This generally takes place by means of a simple screw connection. An endless cord is in this way realized which is intended for manual operation of the panel curtain. In the relevant field the known operating runner is also referred to as cord carriage.